


A Fishing Trip

by Bronzeflower



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fishing, Flirting, I know i said this can be read as platonic and i stand by that bc Victor is just Like That, M/M, Might rewrite this who knows, Talking, can be read as either romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Victor tells Shane the real reason why he fishes so much.
Relationships: Shane & Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	A Fishing Trip

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!

“Let’s go on a fishing trip,” Victor announced, breaking Shane out of his stupor.

“Huh? What? Why?” Shane questioned, looking at Victor like he’d just grown three heads.

“I have an extra fishing rod you could use. Meet me at my place early tomorrow. The weather should be sunny, so you don’t have to worry about getting wet from anything other than the water from the beach,” Victor said, but completely failed to actually answer Shane’s question.

...So Shane showed up at Victor’s place the next day.

Shane didn’t have to wait long before Victor showed up, with his red hair tied in a messy ponytail thrown over his shoulder with what looked like a postman’s hat thrown over his head. With it, Victor wore his usual black overalls with a red shirt, along with some thick rubber boots.

Without a word, Victor shoved a fishing rod at Shane, who awkwardly grabbed hold of it and started marching toward the practical field of tall grass that Victor had on his farm, and Shane began to follow him.

Eventually, they reached a pier that was on Victor’s farm, the ocean carefully meeting with the sand to create a shore, and Shane had to admit that there was a certain amount of beauty there, looking over the sapphire blue of the ocean, the air smelling of salt. Kind of like the way Victor smelled.

“Alright, so all you gotta do is reel back and throw towards the water,” Victor explained, demonstrating with his own rod and throwing the bobber an impressive distance away. Shane couldn’t help but notice the intensity in the gray in Victor’s eyes.

Shane blushed as Victor caught him staring, and Victor had the audacity to smirk.

“You know if you took a picture, it’d last longer,” Victor teased. “But let’s focus on your rod. Your fishing rod, that is.”

Shane couldn’t keep the flush off his face at the flirtations, so he ignored the feelings that were rising up in him and instead cast his fishing line, which ended up much closer to the pier than Victor’s line.

“Now what?” Shane asked.

“Now we wait,” Victor responded, so they waited.

Silence hung in the air between them. Shane could hear the birds and the sounds of Victor’s animals roaming around in the field.

“So, uh, I always see you fishing,” Shane began. “What’s so interesting about that makes you do it all the time?”

“Hmmm,” Victor hummed, thinking. “You wanna know the fake answer or the real answer?”

“Is there a difference?”

“Of course there is,” Victor confirmed.

“I mean...we’re pretty close friends, right?” Shane rationalized. “So why not tell me the actual answer.”

“Alright, but you can’t tell anyone.”

Shane tilted his head. Why would something like why Victor fishes be a secret?

“It’s not necessarily a lie to say that I like fishing because it’s calming, but it’s not the full truth either,” Victor explained. “I’ve...got a lot of anger issues. And they were pretty out of control before I came here.”

“How so?” Shane asked.

“I pretty much picked fights with anyone who looked me in the eye,” Victor answered, laughing. “Got me a pretty unsavory reputation. I didn’t want that here.”

“What’s that got to do with fishing?” Shane questioned.

“Whenever I feel angry enough to pick a fight with some poor schmuck, I fish,” Victor said.

“But you fish all the time.”

“Exactly!” Victor laughed uncontrollably.

“Why not just go to the mines if you want to pick a fight?”

“I’ve got a reputation to uphold. Can’t exactly let people know I actually _love_ fighting.”

Shane nodded, holding a certain amount of understanding for Victor's predicament.

“So…you just fish?”

“Yep. I just fish,” Victor grinned. “That way I get to kill something without it being illegal.”

“...you haven’t _actually_ killed a person before, right?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, pretty boy.”

“I’m not sure if ‘pretty boy’ is the best description for myself,” Shane responded.

“Oh, I’m sure there are plenty of ways I can make you feel like the prettiest thing in the world,” Victor said with a wink.

Shane was so flustered he didn’t even notice when Victor started reeling in a fish.

“Nice! A red mullet!” Victor exclaimed. “Wanna eat it?”

“Huh?”

“That’s what you do with fish,” Victor said. “And I’ve finally got a kitchen. So let's eat it.”

Shane hadn’t even caught his own fish yet, but he still nodded and went along with it.

The fish was delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> Victor's actually my oc from My Time At Portia that I transferred over to Stardew Valley, and the only difference is that he fights people less


End file.
